Inside Our Hearts
by Mailman Dragonite
Summary: "I know it's hard, May," Misty whispered, speaking in the utmost empathy. "I really, really do." [Based off "Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea", in which Misty's involved in the movie's plot. Contains both PokéShipping and AdvanceShipping—but set primarily around the development of May and Misty's friendship.]


_**Notes:** Having watched Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea more times than I'd like to admit, I've always wanted to write this fic. I've seen people talk of/**actually** rewriting fics based off the movie—in which they've replace May with Misty. Usually on account of the fact that Misty "fits the role better", in their eyes. But you know, even though Misty's my** favorite** character and I love her to bits—I have to say,** I disagree with that idea completely. **_

_So, right off the bat, I'd just like to make it clear**—**in this story,** Misty is not taking May's role.** Instead, she's simply added in the cast, and bringing something entirely new to the story. And while there will be mentions of both PokéShipping and mild AdvanceShipping—the central focus is set around **Misty and May's friendship.** This is a story for people who are fans of** both** characters, or those who are looking to be. If you're anything less__—__you should probably stop reading right now._

_Anyway~ the story'll start to pick up more after the prologue naturally—so make sure to stick around for the good stuff! (Aaand as a side note, I don't foresee this being nearly as long as my main fic. It's more of a side project!)_

_So, as always, reviews are loved! And also as always—thank you for reading. n_n_

* * *

Together we'll make a promise, to never forget it all.

We've only scratched the surface, of worlds we'll come to know.

Together moving forward—even though we're far apart.

So safe and sound inside our hearts...

**It's all inside our hearts.**

* * *

"Good afternoon, this is the Cerulean City Gym," Misty answered the chiming phone that sat on the Gym's vacant reception counter. Forcing a tone of professionalism, she asked, "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon," a woman's voice greeted in return. "This is Judy, of the Pokémon Ranger Association. May I speak with the Gym's Leader—Misty Waterflower?"

...The Pokémon Ranger Association? Why would they be calling_ her_ of all people? "Ah, this is her?"

"Hello, Miss Waterflower," she said, "if I might have a few moments of your time—there's a rather... large proposition, that I'd like to discuss with you."

"Ah..." Misty blinked, suddenly intrigued. A proposition? "Yes ma'am?"

"It's about a very important mission our organization's been tasked with. Normally we stick within our own company, but... due to the magnitude and details on this particular matter—we're going to be needing someone skilled in your area of expertise. _A Water Pokémon Master._"

Still unused to such a title—yet unsure if she was accepting of such, Misty felt chills run down her spine. "A Master?" she repeated, sounding uncharacteristically meek. "I... I'm not sure I'm not exactly what you're looking for, if that's the case."

"On the contrary, from our research... you're one of, if not the best that Kanto has to offer," Judy replied. Misty heard what sounded like frantic typing on a keyboard. "Your records are remarkable, especially considering your age. And that's just what we're looking for..." she trailed off, "if we can humbly request your interest, of course."

And with a deep, inaudible sigh, Misty was near reluctant to reply, "I'm listening?"

"—Have you ever heard of the Pokémon called Manaphy, Miss Waterflower?"

"Manaphy?" Misty repeated. "—I haven't."

"It's one of the Legendary Pokémon. They're very rare, and typically found within the oceans surrounding the Hoenn Region. However, we've located an unhatched Manaphy Egg far off the coast of Kanto. Our mission is to see that it hatches safety and successfully. From there, we'd need your help in leading Manaphy back to its home—the Underwater Sea Temple of Samiya."

"—Underwater... Sea Temple?" Misty repeated. Such a place really existed? Well, Misty had a feeling_ the Pokémon Ranger Association_ wasn't one to have an incredible sense of humor about these kind of things... leading her only further intrigued.

**—Such a place ****_really_**** existed?**

"And... what kind of work would this entail on my part?" asked Misty.

"Along side one of our... highly trained Rangers," she said, sounding almost humored with herself, she added, "we'll need someone to act as both a maternal guardian and protector towards Manaphy."

Maternal guardian? As in... a mother? —And, wait... a_ protector_? "...A protector from _whom_, might I ask?"

Taking an now-serious tone, Judy paused. "You see..." she started, "Ours isn't the only organization currently after Manaphy. A group of pirates led by man whom we've identified as "Captain Phantom", are also after the Egg. And their mission's goal is _far_ different from ours..." With Judy's words, an unpleasant tingling sensation went down Misty's spine. She had a bad feeling where this was going. "It's true they wish to return Manaphy back to its home... but now for its sake; for their own selfish deeds. And it could lead to not only Manaphy's harm—but the Sea Temple's _entirely_..." she concluded. _"—And we can't let that happen."_

...Well. —That's really all she had to say, now wasn't it?

Prompt, confident, and determined—Misty was sure in her sudden reply. A Water Pokémon in need?

**"—I'll do it." **

It was almost as if the Trainer could hear the other woman's gratified smile through the phone. "Thank you very much, Miss Waterflower," Judy replied. _"You'll be hearing from one of our Rangers soon."_

* * *

_**Notes:** AND THERE WE HAVE HER INVOLVEMENT. Also, I know it's kinda short... but I didn't wanna go overboard with just the prologue._

___But anyway—again, thank you all for giving this story a chance! I hope I can bring something new to it, and I hope you'll enjoy it. n_n_


End file.
